Beauty and the Transgenic
by TheMysteriousComicGeek
Summary: A flash forward oneshot of Alec and Ben as teenagers within the 'Family Business Universe'. While in Seattle, tracking down a vampire nest. Alec spots a pretty Brunette named Rachel.
**Hi everyone! This is a flash-forward in the 'Family Business Universe'. I just got this random plot bunny one-shot and decided to go with it. This will be built on in later stories for our Transgenic twins! I don't have a beta reader, so I apologize for grammatical errors. Please review!**

Beauty and the Transgenic

Seattle, Washington, January 18th, 2017

She was the most beautiful girl, Alec had ever laid eyes on. The sixteen nearly seventeen-year-old transgenic leaned against a large oak tree as he watched the high school release students for the day. She was sitting on a bench, reading a book. Her soft brown locks curled around her porcelain face. Green-blue eyes, studying the text in her book. Alec's eyes narrowed, catching the cover of the novel in hand. _Wuthering Heights._ A grin stretched across his face, emerald eyes dancing with interest.

He hadn't meant to stop and stare. In fact, he had been casing the high school earlier that day, searching for any signs of supernatural disruption. He and Ben had separated from their family for the time being, deciding to go on a solo hunt in Seattle. They were at the age now that they didn't rely on their Dad and Uncle to care for them during their travels, often times the younger pair of Winchesters left the older pair and their sister behind to drive across state in their red 1966 mustang convertible. A gift from their Dad and Uncle for their sixteenth birthday. To say his very own baby was his pride and joy was an understatement. His adoration for his mustang rivaled his Dad's love for his Impala.

They had traveled in Baby 2 after reading in the newspaper about recent animal attacks terrorizing a wealthy neighborhood in sector one. Considering the twins were Winchesters, they couldn't ignore a cry for help. They had jumped into their car, driving cross country. Trunk packed with hunter weapons.

"Rachel!" A blonde shouted. Alec's ears perked, watching the brunette's head pop up and a brilliant smile stretch across her face. She picked up her books, waving a hand at the three girls approaching her. The girl followed her friends, giggling. Alec chuckled, resting his head against the trunk.

"Rachel,"he murmured to himself, chewing on his bottom lip. He stored the name away for future reference. He kicked off the tree, hands in pockets as he made his way back to his own baby. He jumped over the side, landing easily into the leather seats. He turned the key, engine rumbling with a soothing purr. He pulled onto the street, putting on his sunglasses as the sun beat down on him. A rare occasion for normal Seattle climate during the winter. There was still a chilly winter bite in the air, though he didn't mind the chills thanks to his transgenic metabolism.

He watched the group of students walk down the sidewalk, meeting up with friends or parents. Sometimes, he envied the normals. Sometimes he wished his Dad and Uncle hadn't been worried about putting him, Ben, and Emma in public school. It would have been nice to have normal friends for once. But, alas, Winchesters were nomadic. And friends came and went. Alec couldn't really complain about his upbringing. He had a pretty decent life thus far. A family. Adventures left and right. A lot more than he could have asked for during his Manticore years.

He pulled to a stop at the crosswalk, just as Rachel and the gaggle of girls crossed. They paid him no mind, focused on whatever adolescent conversation they were currently having. Rachel had the softest smile on her lips as she nodded and listened to her friends talk animatedly. As soon as she had reappeared, Rachel was gone. Alec sighed heavily, driving down the road once more. He didn't have the courage to introduce himself. He didn't know her. She didn't know him. There was no point talking to her because he would be gone within the week.

* * *

"I think it's a nest,"Ben stated, sitting at the motel table. His laptop was out and books were stacked next to him. Alec laid on the bed, playing with a knife as he stared at the ceiling. "All the signs point towards vampires-" Alec counted the holes in the ceiling. He had counted a hundred and fifty so far. "I went down to the police station and the coroner told me the victims were drained of blood and...are you even listening to me, Alec?!" Alec startled, meeting his brother's identical green eyes.

"Vampires,"Alec repeated, quickly. "Nest. Got it." He gave Ben a thumbs up, before falling back into the motel pillow that smelt of Viagra or something. Sometimes he really hated motel rooms. Ben rolled his eyes, turning in his seat to face his little brother by five minutes.

"Hello,"Ben drawled, wiggling his fingers in attempt to get Alec's attention. "Earth to Alec. Do you read me?" Alec scoffed, sitting up. His hair was ruffled. Plaid shirt wrinkled over his white t-shirt. A large gaping hole sat near his knee, decorating his blue jeans. Military boots were situated on his feet, laces untied. Ben wore something slightly similar, though he was more put together than his twin. Ben always wore his favorite jean jacket when they were out on hunts.

"Loud and clear,"Alec responded, easily with a smirk. He put his knife back into the sheath, feet hitting the stained carpet. Ben raised a brow, before summoning his brother over. Alec sauntered over, leaning over his twin.

"I think the nest might be here,"Ben stated, pointing at a map. "The attacks seem to circulate around this area." Alec raised a brow, recognizing the area as the warehouse junction near the high school that Rachel went to.

"Near the high school?"Alec clarified. Ben nodded, typing away at the computer at lightening fast speeds. His twin was a nerd through and through. Fluent in javascript as well as Klingon. Does vector calculus for fun. Alec grinned internally at his inside joke and Weird Al reference. Though, he really couldn't make fun of Ben for knowing Klingon, since he knew it too. He'd have to blame that bit of language knowledge on his transgenic brain's ability to memorize everything expertly and quickly. He shouldn't have binge watched Star Trek.

"Yup,"Ben responded, popping the 'p'. His head quirked to the side as he eyed his brother's focused gaze. "You were there today weren't you?" Alec nodded his head. "Did you find anything?"

"Nah,"Alec responded, pulling away from the computer. He moved towards his leather jacket that sprawled haphazardly across the bed. He needed to get out. All this research was boring and they couldn't start hunting until they were both one hundred percent sure they were dealing with vampires. They didn't want a repeat of last time they got a hunt wrong. "Well, besides the reported missing janitor, it was just a normal school day." He shrugged on his jacket, bending down to tie his combat boots.

"Where are you going?"Ben asked, glaring, as he watched his brother pack his hunter's knife. Hide a gun in his waistband and another knife in his boot. They liked to be well armed. All Winchesters did.

"Out,"Alec responded. He wanted to see if he could find that girl again. Rachel. She seemed about sixteen. His age.

"We have research,"Ben reminded, sending his brother an annoyed glare at the prospect of being ditched.

"You're better at research than I am, geek boy,"Alec replied, easily. Though the statement was hardly true. Alec was just as good at finding information. "Besides, I'll just annoy you with obnoxious noises." He grinned mischievously at Ben, who glared. That's how he got out of most tedious research duties. Cluck his tongue, whistle, blow spit bubbles, heck even spin in a chair until it drove Ben nuts and his older twin ordered him to leave."I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?"Ben drilled, rubbing a hand exhaustively down his face. After the hunt, Ben would return to his studies and the dream of being a doctor. A little far fetch in Alec's opinion. Their family couldn't even afford medical school. Alec's dreams had always been a little more grounded within the realms of reality. He grew up a hunter. He'd probably die a hunter, unless life changed in the future.

"To scout out the school,"Alec lied easily. There was no use in going back to the school campus. He had found nothing.

"Liar,"Ben accused immediately. A smirk curved his features. "It's about a girl, isn't it."

"No,"Alec immediately countered. His flesh blushed pink as a nervous hand ran through his unruly hair. Sometimes he really hated having a twin. Nothing was sacred because Ben could always guess his motivations immediately. Ben laughed, like the asshole he was, turning back to the laptop.

"Well, don't scare her, Stalker,"Ben joked. Alec flushed brighter, already despising his older brother's easy teasing. "You don't want the police on your tail."

"I'm not...I won't,"Alec stuttered before sending a withering glare at Ben. "Oh, shut-up." He kicked at the bed, heading towards the door.

"Don't be out too late,"Ben continued to tease. "Make sure she's home on time. And if you need anything-" Ben waggled his brows and Alec threw a pillow, smacking his brother in the face.

"Shut-up, Ben, my God,"Alec grumbled as Ben laughed hysterically. "I didn't make fun of you when you told me about Claire." Ben's laughter sobered and he rolled his eyes, tossing the pillow back.

"Claire and I, we're not-" Alec groaned, already knowing where Ben was going with that statement. _Claire and I aren't like that. She doesn't like me at all. In fact, she hates my guts because I'm a Winchester and associated with Uncle Cas. I bring back bad memories._ Alec could list off every excuse Ben had ever made about the fiery blonde that lived with Jody and her brood. Why Ben couldn't talk to Claire was beyond Alec. Yeah, she was kind of scary. Had a bad history with the law and child services. She was always looking for a fight or a hunt, but she wasn't that different from the two of them in retrospect.

"Whatever,"Alec answered his brother. He gave a goofy grin. "Besides, a bit of light stalking never hurt anyone-"

"Alright, Edward Cullen,"Ben retorted, focusing back on his research. Alec grasped his heart as if he was shot by betrayal.

"It hurts me to hear you reference Twilight,"Alec quipped. "Hurts me right here-" He pointed towards his heart. "I wish you had the willpower to withstand those novels."

"I was bored,"Ben snapped with heat. Alec chuckled, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"Sure, Twihard, sure,"Alec goaded. He crossed his arms, quirking his head to the side. "Ben, quick question-" Ben looked up, already knowing what was next. "Who do you prefer, Edward Cullen or Jacob Black?"

A book was aimed expertly at his head and Alec barely had time to duck. "Just go,"Ben ordered. "I've changed my mind about researching alone."

"With pleasure,"Alec teased, saluting, as he opened the door and sauntered out of the room. "Have fun with your vampire lover, Benjamina." Ben flipped him off and Alec returned the gesture with easy laughter before slamming the motel door shut.

* * *

She could play the piano. Alec dreamily watched as Rachel's fingers glided over the keys, a happy smile gracing her lips. He sat in a tree, leg swinging in rhythm to her playing. He had figured out her place of residence by breaking into the school and finding her information. He furrowed his brows, frown gracing his lips. Yeah, that was a bit creepy even for him. Easy, considering he was a transgenic, but nonetheless creepy. Ben would be so proud. He was turning into a goddamn romantic vampire.

She paused in her playing, cracking her neck. Alec's eyes dilated, zooming closer into her house. He could count the light dusting of freckles on her nose. Her nails were painted a soft pink. Hair pulled into a casual ponytail. Yeah, he was a creep and he definitely was embracing his cat nature at the moment.

Her home was a mansion. Literally. He had to jump the fence, just to get to this spot on the tree. Hidden by the branches, she was unable to see him.

She started up a playful tune, music dancing in his sensitive ears. She was really good. Dedicated to the art. He brushed a leaf from his shoulder, swaying his leg to the easy piano beat. A feeling stirred in his chest, a flutter he had never felt before. He really wanted to get to know this beautiful girl, but he knew there wasn't time. As soon as the hunt was over, he'd be leaving.

"Rachel,"a man called. Alec's ears perked as he drew his leg up. He was such a Peeping Tom and Ben would make fun of him for it. Rachel turned her head as an older man entered the room. "Time for bed." Alec quirked his head to the side, watching as Rachel closed the Piano. "Early day tomorrow."

"Alright, Dad,"she responded, agreeably. She stretched,groaning softly. Alec raised a brow, knowing it was nearing ten o'clock. He should probably get back to Ben anyways and help with research. He stood, balancing on the branch and walking along it gracefully. He could still hear the soft chatter of father and daughter inside the room. He'd give them privacy now. He wasn't that big of a creep. He misplaced a step and a weaker branch broke.

"Shit,"he muttered to himself, biting his lip. He could hear the howling of guard dogs. He had definitely outstayed his welcome.

"What was that?" her voice caught in his ears as she and her father moved closer to the window. Alec leapt, landing softly onto the lawn and bolting. He easily jumped over the fence, right before one of the rottweilers launched at him. He glided down the street, streetlights guiding him. His eyes darted back to the mansion, a soft smile curving his lips as he turned the corner.

* * *

"I think I'm gonna learn the piano,"Alec stated as he followed his brother. They had parked a little ways away from the school and now were picking their way towards the warehouse junction.

"Why?"Ben asked, raising a brow. His katana was holstered against his back, ready for a fight.

"Don't know,"Alec muttered. "Sounded like a good idea." He had came back to the motel, just to be rushed out again by Ben. His brother was done with this hunt and ready for it to end. Ben gave him a weird look before rolling his eyes.

"It's about that girl, isn't it?"Ben stated. They were getting closer to the warehouse which meant stealth mode was a must. Vampires were no match for two well-trained transgenics. "You stalked her, didn't you."

"Well,"Alec drawled, wincing. "I just listened to her play. That's it." He didn't know why he was defending himself. Maybe, he felt slightly guilty about stomping all over her privacy. Sometimes, his transgenic ways came out.

"Low,"Ben quipped, dodging Alec's punch. "And kind of creepy." Alec harrumphed, focusing on the mission ahead.

"I didn't do anything,"Alec defended, huffy. "I just watched her play and then left." A wistful far away look marred his features. "She's really good."

"And this gave you inspiration to learn the piano,"Ben joked, enjoying this rare time of successfully getting under Alec's skin. Alec shrugged. Ben laughed. "Weirdo." Alec glowered, sticking out his tongue and sobering. It's not like he saw anything. He probably wouldn't even see her again anyways. Winchesters never came to the same area twice. It was too dangerous. "What's her name?"

"Rachel,"Alec answered automatically. Ben raised a brow.

"You didn't introduce yourself?"Ben interrogated. "No light conversation?" Alec sighed heavily, dart gun full of dead man's blood in hand.

"What's the point?"Alec answered. "I won't be seeing her again. She won't know I exist." He shrugged, brushing a easygoing hand through his hair. "No ties, no talks, no relations, the Winchester way. Just me leaving in the end and her being none the wiser."

"Right,"Ben drawled. "We don't want her to know about your nightly activities." Alec glared, knowing Ben was referencing his earlier jaunt. Man, did he feel like a creep now.

"One time,"Alec snapped, holding up a finger. His middle finger for emphasis on Ben's current assery. "and I won't be doing it again."

"Good,"Ben said, finally. "I don't want the cops knocking on our door because you invaded someone's privacy." His twin grinned. "Us Winchesters already have enough issues with the law. We don't need to add Peeping Tom to the list."

"Will you shut up,"Alec retorted, shoving past his brother. "My jaunt was innocent. I-" Alec growled, glaring. "I don't even know why I'm defending myself." Ben chuckled. "Lets just hunt-"He stomped ahead, pulling out his own katana. "I'm achin' to kill some vamps."

Ben rolled his eyes at his brother's attempt at machoness after his previous embarrassment. "Sure, you are-"He followed Alec into the warehouse.

Alec's sword swung the moment a vampire launched forward. Blood splattered the ground. Vampires didn't stand a chance against two transgenic hunters.

* * *

"Well, the nest is gone,"Ben stated. He was packing his dufflebag, collecting his books and hunting tools. "The town is safe-" He gave Alec a teasing grin. "and we can finally head home. Unless, you have any objections."

Alec glared, morning shining brightly through the motel window. His bloodstained clothes were tossed in a garbage bag. They would need a special remedy to remove the stubborn stains. His elbow was bashed from when a vampire threw him against the wall. Sometimes vampires took him off-guard because of their fast movements and speed. Transgenics were pretty evenly matched against a vampire, minus the bloodlust.

"No, objections,"Alec responded, ignoring the twinkle in his brother's eyes. Ben can be punchy sometimes.

"Huh,"Ben grunted, returning to his task. "We can stay for a while longer if you want." Alec raised a brow, glancing at his older brother. Green eyes sparkling with mirth. "Make sure we got rid of the entire nest. You know vamps, sometimes one slips away."

"Benny,"Alec drawled, crossing his arms. "Do you have a hidden lover you're not telling me about?" Ben shot him a look. Alec snickered, knowing his brother hated when the tables were turned.

"I'm just saying, Alec,"Ben grouched, shoving past his little brother. "If you want a day, I don't mind-" He bent down, pulling out the dufflebag full of weapons from under the bed. "I get it. Besides, my education can wait-" he grinned, packing the dart gun and knives away. "I'd rather have my baby brother happy." Alec rolled his eyes, picking up one of the duffles.

"I'm alright,"Alec stated. The hunt was done which meant the Winchesters were done. Which meant once they left, Ben would have to layoff. Maybe. If he doesn't, he'd just have to tease him about Claire. Maybe, even embarrass him a bit.

"You sure?"Ben asked. The little punk. "Because if you're not-"

"She's just a girl,"Alec responded, shrugging his shoulders. "No biggie. Didn't even talk to her." Heck, she wasn't even the damsel in distress for this episode of Winchester Family Affair. He paused. One more visit couldn't hurt, right?"But, if you're insisting on stickin' around-" His tongue glazed across his lips. "We could use a break-" He grinned happily. "and you can finish that fourth Twilight book-" He snapped his fingers a couple of times, trying to recall the name. "What was it called?"

"Just go,"Ben quipped. Alec grinned, dropping the duffle. It never hurt to take a break after a hunt. Maybe, Ben had a point about vampire stranglers. The warehouse was pretty close to the school which made the high school a perfect target for an angry, hungry vampire. They also never found that missing Janitor. He wasn't in the nest when they ambushed the vampires.

* * *

It was nearing seven o'clock in the evening when Alec spotted her, walking down the sidewalk. Her backpack was slung over her shoulder and she sauntered along with a dreamy look in her eyes. Alec grinned, jumping into the tree and following the young brunette. He took it upon himself to keep an eye on Rachel and make sure she got home safe. It was getting dark, a dangerous hour for young ordinaries to walk home alone, especially with potential monsters out and about. He followed Rachel, watching as she drag a stick along the sidewalk, a bright smile on her face. She was walking through the campus, hopefully to meet up with her father or some responsible adult.

The young transgenic glided through the trees like a phantom. Senses alert as he moved at superhuman speeds to ensure that he was above her at all times. The thought of her getting hurt killed him inside. He didn't even know the girl, but he couldn't fathom the guilt he'd feel if he wasn't there protecting her.

Alec frowned. He was an antisocial weirdo. Ben was right. Why couldn't he just introduce himself to her? A plan formed in his head as he watched the girl turn the corner. Maybe, he could jump down, bump into her. He spotted the books in her hand. The books would fall and he'd be the gentleman that helped her out, apologizing. Alec bit his bottom lip. Could that work?

Before he could even consider the success of his plan, the bush near her rustled. Every sense went on high alert. The moment Rachel paused, turning her head curiously.

"Hello?"she asked, holding her books close. _Ah, shit, don't do that._ Alec thought to himself. Hadn't she ever watched a horror movie before? She should run. Sprint even. Get the hell out of dodge. Alec drew his knife, eyes narrowing on the spot between Rachel and the bush. The bush rustled again. Wisely, she backed away. Feet, immediately, pounding on the sidewalk. She had brains. But, her legs couldn't carry her fast enough as a figure sprung from the bush, chasing the girl.

* * *

Rachel screamed as the missing janitor jumped her. She kicked, bit, and punched as the vampire held her down. Sharp fangs coming close to her neck. She gave a good fight, but her human strength was no match for vampire strength. "Help!"she screamed, kicking out a leg. Her eyes were rounded in horror, seeing the glistening fangs. Just as suddenly as the man was on her, he was off. Flung twenty feet away from her. Head cracking against the tree.

She gasped, struggling to her knees as she watched a second shadowed figure launch forward at the janitor. The creature. This new figure moved with lightening fast speed. Kicks, punches, elbow to the monster's nose. The figure's strength was far from human as he wrapped strong arms around the monstrous janitor. She could barely keep up as she clutched her chest, blue-green eyes rounder than dinner plates. Her eyes caught the sight of metal. Glistening metal. The knife came forward, slicing the monster's throat. The monster gurgled, clutching it's throat. With a second lethal strike from her savior, the head toppled to the ground. She clutched her mouth, horror crossing her features. She had never seen such brutality. She had never seen the decapitation of a man before. The body dropped next to the head and the taller figure turned. His eyes caught in the moonlight, reflecting like cat eyes.

She scrambled back slowly, staring up at the powerful figure that slowly approached her. She couldn't make out his face, but those eyes. Those weird, terrifying eyes.

"Help,"she squeaked, horror marring her face. The figure bent down, picking up her discarded book. He moved forward with the grace of a jaguar. The power of a tiger. And she was terrified, like a gazelle about to be torn apart by a predator. She shirked away, knowing she couldn't run from this new creature.

"Are you alright?"He spoke and Rachel's mouth gaped, when she felt the paperback book placed in her trembling hand. He sounded young. Not much older than her. Rachel held her head up high, staring down this new entity with new found courage. She narrowed her eyes, making out the form of a teenage boy. He was playing the mysterious card, hiding in the shadows from her.

"Yeah,"she answered after a moment. "I think so." She bit her lips, standing to her feet. Books in hand. Now, that she wasn't blinded by terror, her eyes adjusted to the dark surrounding the streetlight. She could tell the boy had brilliant green eyes. She quirked her head to the side, noticing the handsome chisel to his jawline. The grace that he moved with as he shuffled his feet back and forth. He looked familiar. Like she had seen him before. "Do I know you?"

He shook his head. "No,"he answered quickly. His hand came up, scratching the back of his head. "Do you have someone picking you up?" She paused for a second, listening to his young voice. Was he concerned about her? What was he? Who was he?

"Yes,"she answered, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She should have waited in the school after her volleyball game. She should have listened to her Dad when he said don't go outside. She had gotten antsy and went out anyways, thinking it would be safe. She was so incredibly wrong. She had gotten lucky, thanks to her strange savior.

"Are they near?" Rachel nodded, answering his question silently.

"Alright,"he stated, turning away from her. He glided across the sidewalk towards the decapitated body. He lifted the janitor's head and body like it weighed nothing. Who was he? Why hadn't she seen him before? "I suggest waiting inside then-" She glanced over at the much taller boy. "you don't want this happening a second time-" Her mouth was gaping at him in shock. She probably looked like an idiot. He was backing away, probably confused by her general antisocial weirdness. Great going Rachel.

"Wait,"she shouted a little louder than necessary. He was making a quick escape and she didn't even know who he was. He turned, obliging her curiosity. A blush crawled up her cheeks and down her neck. "Who are you?" What are you? Was the second silent question. He paused, quirking his head like a curious cat. She felt his eyes pick her apart and analyze every piece of her.

"Uh,"he responded. "Nobody." He was gone. Not a trace of him. Not a trace of the janitor that attacked her. Not a trace that her attack ever happened, besides her memory. And she was even questioning the existence of her sanity. If this meeting had ever happened. Maybe, the teen wasn't real at all. She stood there, staring at the spot where the mysterious stranger once stood. In her heart, she was hoping that maybe she'd meet him again someday.

A bright headlight blinded her as her father pulled up to the curb. Rachel ran forward, thrusting open the door, and sliding into the seat next to her father. Whatever she had just witnessed changed her life in a big way.

* * *

"Uh, nobody,"Ben repeated, laughing hysterically. His hand gripped the wheel as they drove out of Seattle. Alec had burned the janitor's body. The last vampire within the nest. It was a good thing that Ben had suggested to stick around one more day or Rachel would have been munched. "Lame."

Alec shot his brother an annoyed glare, though a smirk tugged at his lip. "I panicked,"Alec answered in defense. "I didn't know what to say." Ben just howled louder, punching Alec in the arm.

"Well,"Ben stated, grinning at his twin. "At least you talked to her. You're finally off stalker status-" Alec rolled his eyes. "Now, mysterious hero status." Ben snorted, tapping a hand against the side of the car. "She's gonna be wondering who her mystery hero was."

"She probably thinks I'm a freak, a weirdo,"Alec muttered, unhappily. "I stood there like a buffoon and stared at her-" Ben chuckled. "I could barely get a complete sentence out." Alec crossed his arms, slumping. "I never have problems with girls."

"That's because you like her,"Ben sung, merrily. His twin was in a really happy mood and it was annoying as hell.

"I guess,"Alec muttered. Flirting with Alex, Jody's other ward, was easy. Flirting with most of the transgenic girls was easy too. Heck, even Krissy, who was a real pisser at times was sometimes enamored by his flirty ways. But, with Rachel, he couldn't even get a complete, intelligible sentence out. He scared her and then panicked, forgetting to give his name. He smacked his forehead a couple of times. He probably looked like a dork. "I'm a complete dork."

"Can't argue with that,"Ben teased, earning a death glare from Alec. Ben sobered. "Look Alec, you saved her life. She would have been vampire chow. She's probably impressed. Overwhelmed even-"

"Yeah?"Alec questioned, hopefully. Maybe, he didn't completely screw it up. Maybe, he could possibly show his face in Seattle again.

"Yeah,"Ben confirmed. "Heck, if I was a teenage girl and met us-"He pointed between himself and Alec. "I'd be enamored too-"

"We're pretty good looking,"Alec agreed, laughing.

"Hell yeah,"Ben confirmed, throwing a victorious fist in the air. "Thank you, Dad genes." Alec laughed. "Quit beating yourself up. You saved and kissed the girl."

Alec's brows shot up. "I forgot to kiss the girl,"he responded. Ben rolled his eyes.

"Wow,"Ben drawled. "Lame." Alec scowled at his older twin.

"Like you ever kissed a girl before,"Alec muttered. "You get all blushy and red faced when a girl even looks at you." Alec rubbed the back of his neck, imitating Ben's normal approach to women. "Oh, Claire, I guess...well...you see...you're pretty and all...but..I don't know..."

Ben glared."Not cool,"Ben answered, flicking Alec. Alec batted his hand away, snickering. Wind ruffled their hair as they zoomed down the highway. "I can't wait to get home."

"Why?" Alec asked, sobering up.

"Because I can't wait to tell Dad and Uncle Sam about your rescue mission,"Ben responded. Ben's face became blank, eyes wide as saucers. "Uh, nobody." Ben broke his blank stare with laughter. Alec glared. Maybe, neither of them were the smoothest when it came to women. Maybe, they learned too much from Uncle Sam and now, they were cursed to be awkward idiots with handsome faces for the rest of their lives. That just sucks.

"ugh,"Alec responded. "Just drive." Ben smirked at his brother, before focusing his gaze back on the road ahead. Ben would happily drive anywhere, hunt anything, as long as his brother was by his side. He knew Alec felt the same way too.

* * *

 **Well, there's a glimpse of Alec and Ben's future. Don't Worry, Rachel Berrisford will definitely make many more appearances once I get to this era of their lives. I just really wanted to write a teenage fic. Please review.**


End file.
